Barbie and her family in secret agent adventures
by Sarah Emily White
Summary: It's been six months since Robert family moved to their new dream house. Now they are going to have an important trip to England but Barbie doesn't know that some old enemies are waiting for their revenge on her
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months since Robert family moved to their new dreamhouse.

Now they are going to have an important trip to England but Barbie doesn't know that some old enemies are waiting for their revenge on her.

Chapter 1

It was a great summer day. Barbie was creating a new video game.

".Barbie dear we need to talk about a suprise." Margaret Robert said

". I'm coming mom."

Barbie walked down the stairs.

." Barbie we are going to a vaction."George Robert said

".That's amazing dad. Where are we going? Barbie asked

". We are going to England." Margret said

". Okay let's pack we don't have time." George said

Barbie ran to her room and called her friends.

". Hey Barbie. What's up? Renee asked

". Guys this is amazing. You're not going to believe this. Today mom and dad told us we are ganna travel to England for vaction. Barbie said

". Wow cool. I always wanted to test British pizzas. Renee said

". Renee, Teresa. I really like that you guys come with me. Well what do you say?

".So great. I'm coming." Teresa said

". Yeah why not." Renee said

". Perfect, so let's start packing because we're leaving for England in next three days. I must go now bye." Barbie said

Barbie packed her stuff and went to help her sisters. Barbie entered Chelsea's room.

". Hi Chels do you want help"? Barbie asked

". Barbie. Doctor Wiggles and I are so excited". Chelsea said

Barbie laughed she was so happy that her sister loved the idea.

". I'm glad to hear that. You know traveling in another country can teach us so many things". Barbie said

". But what if things go wrong anything can happen there just like what happened back in Hawaii." Skipper said and entered the room.

".As long as we're all together we're always strong and I assure you I'll do everything to protect you." Barbie said

Then she hugged her sisters.

". Okay let's pack these stuff won't pack themselves". Stacy said

". Wow Stac we're just staying there for one month. Are you sure you'll use all of those stuff"? Skipper asked

". Yeah count on it. I'm bringing my surf board my basketball and my favorite sucks I'm wearing them now. Stacy said and pointed to her feet.

". Yeah I can smell that." Barbie teased

". BARBIE." Stacy shouted

Everyone one laughed but down stairs Margret and George were concerned about something

". George do you think we can handle this mission? Maybe we shouldn't bring the kids with us." Margret said

". Come on Margret we can do it. It's not safe to leave them here." George said

". But it's also not safe to bring them. What are we ganna do?" Margret asked

". We'll ask Zoe later." George said

A/N: Hi every one this is my first story I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2

Anyway three days went by. All Robert family, Renee, Teresa and Ken headed to airport.

".What are you ganna do when we got there Stacy?" Skipper asked

". Eat, surf, and eat." Stacy said

". So you're ganna do the exactly the same thing you do at home." Skipper said

". Yeah; totally." Stacy said

After being two hours in the airplane they finally arrived.

They were all about to leave the airport but suddenly saw a red haired girl with brown eyes and a white t-shirt and blue jeans and a green sweater.

". Is that Patrichia?" Teresa asked

". Let's go say a "hi" to her." Barbie said

Barbie walked toward her.

". Long time no see Patrichia." Barbie said

". Barbie. Hi it's only been one week." Patrichia said. Then she hugged her so tight.

". I can't breathe." Barbie said

". Sorry I'm just too excited." Patrichia said and led her go

". Come on Barbie we need to check in the hotel." Margret said

They went to their hotel.

". Here's your key it's room 113. Hope you enjoy your stay." The receptionist said

They took their baggages to their room.

". Wow this place looks great." Stacy said

". I knew you'll like it." George said

". Thank you so much." Barbie said

Suddenly George received a weird massege.

". Okay we have some works to do come on Margret." George said

". Where are you going dad?" Barbie asked

". We have some works to do we'll be back soon honey." Margret said

Then they left.

". That's weird where'd they go?" Skipper asked

But that wasn't the end Margret and George kept on acting weird since they arrived.

Three days passed like that.

A/N: So what do you think? What was that weird massege let me know in your reviews.


	2. secret polices parents

Chapter 3

In one morning Margret and George left the hotel room without eating breakfast.

Barbie suspicioned that there is something strange and her friends agreed, too.

". Let's go follow them." Patrichia said

They followed them to a large building in the middle of nowhere.

". Why did my parents come here?" Barbie asked

". Hello Mr. Robert and Mrs. Robert as you know you'll be working on a case we have both launder and money forgery. A man said

". Wait a second your parents aren't polices. Why are they here?" Teresa asked

Suddenly a guard saw the four girls.

". Hey. Why are you spying on secret polices?" He asked angrily

". Wait what!?" Barbie said

Meanwhile Miss Z arrived.

".Hi George and Margret I know three secret agents who are best in agency they also have a friend who can join them. Miss Z said

". Okay who are they?" Margret asked

Aunt Zoe opened her mouth to answer but suddenly some guards came in.

". Excuse us but these four brats were spying on you." A guard said

Then they pushed the four girls inside.

". Girls what are you doing here?" Aunt Zoe asked

". Aunt Zoe what's happening my parents are secret polices!?" Barbie shouted

". Anyway we need you here." Miss Z said

". Wait why do you need us?" Patrichia asked

". Well. Margret to answer your question Barbie and her friends are those secret agents I told you about." Aunt Zoe said

". What!" George yelled

". Dad I can explain that." Barbie said and laughed nervously.

". Barbra Millicent Robert you're in trouble you'd better have a good explanation for this." Margret said

". Hey George, Margret don't be hard on her. I asked her to do this the agency and the whole world was in danger she and her team could stop EMP weapon. Aunt Zoe said

". Okay we don't have time. Shall we begin?" That man asked

". Begin what? And who are you? Barbie asked

". I am Mr. Thomas Rockson and we must let you know about your mission". He said

". You will all be going on a mission this is the case of both launder and money forgery. We must know who is behind this." Miss Z said

". And you want us to discover that?" Teresa asked

". And what should we do?" Renee asked

". You'll go to a cruise ship named red dragon but be careful the owner of the ship is a criminal named Max Thomson we think he is the suspect but we're not sure. I have a feeling he is working for someone and if his boss realizes that you are working on this case, he'll kill Thomson." Miss Z said

". We'll be careful."

". And Patrichia I have suggestion for you." Miss Z said

". I want to offer you to become a secret agent. So what do you say?" Miss Z asked

". Are you kidding me!? Yes." Patrichia shouted excitedly.

". Great let's come up with plan and solve the mystery." Mr. Rockson said

A/N: Hi I promise you this is an action and epic story. Please review and let me know if you like it.


	3. getting ready for mission

Chapter 4

They were all planning about the mission for about 2 hours.

". So you're saying we must sneak to the ship and understand about their plot?" Patrichia asked

". Yes. You'll be going there tomorrow night." Aunt Zoe said

". Okay it's getting late. Let's get back before those girls suspicioned something." George said

The family returned to their hotel room.

". Hi guys we're back." Barbie said

". Where have you been?" Skipper asked

". Well. You know….." Barbie said. She was looking for the right answer.

". We went shopping." Margret said

". What!? Shopping without me!?" Skipper screamed

".Whoa Skipper we didn't buy anything. We'll take you shopping later." Barbie said

". Okay just don't forget your promise." Skipper said

Then she went out to take a walk.

". Phew that was close." George said

". Okay when is our mission?" Teresa asked

". Mission? What mission?" Ken asked and entered the room.

". To surprise Skipper. Next week is her birthday." Barbie said and laughed nervously.

". Okay good luck with your mission." Ken said and left the room for his works.

". Again that was close." Patrichia said

". Okay let's talk about this in private." Margret said

They all ran to the yard so no one could hear them.

". Okay. Tomorrow night you four will go to the cruise ship and if anything went wrong, just page us with your auriculars." Margret said.

". Girls just remember one thing. Do not tell anyone your real names." George said.

". Alright let's sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Margret said

A/N: Hey guys sorry for late update. I'll try to finish all chapters fast but I have summer classes so I can't update so fast. And tell me what you think in your reviews. Thank you guys so much.


	4. mission 1

Chapter 5

The day after that weird night Barbie, Renee, Teresa and Patrichia got ready for their mission.

". Guys remember we need to find Max Thomson and protect him from the bad guys. He is the only witness we have for this case." Barbie reminded

". Got it. Let's do this." Renee said

They finally arrived to the ship.

". Okay guys. Are you ready?" Barbie asked

". Ready." The girls said

". Let's do this." Barbie said

They all went inside. Everything was luxury.

". Wow sweat. Are you sure a criminal owns this ship?" Renee asked

". Guys I'll go look for Thomson you'll go distract everyone else in this ship." Barbie said

". Got it. Good luck." Patrichia said

Barbie ran to manager room while Patrichia, Renee and Teresa tried to preform funny shows.

Barbie knocked and came inside.

". Mr. Max Thomson I need to speak with you." Barbie said

". About what young lady?" He asked

". Annabel Cameron I'm a police I need some information." Barbie said

". How can I help you?" He asked

". We all know you aren't behind money forgery and launder but you must know something that can help us." Barbie said

". Yeah. Can we walk on the deck and talk about it there?" Thomson asked

". Yeah. Sure." Barbie said

They walked on the deck near the water.

". Okay Mr. Thomson if you're not doing this, then who is it?" Barbie asked

Mr. Thomson wanted to answer but a young woman came infront of them.

". Go to hell Max." She said and shot Mr. Thomson with her gun.

And he fell to the water.

". No. You're not getting away with this." Barbie snapped and ran after her.

Meanwhile back at studio Patrichia was about to blow their mission.

". Oh come on you shouldn't believe our friend is kind of crazy." Renee said

Everyone burst into laughing. Patrichia glared at Renee.

But suddenly they got massage from their gears.

". Spy squad. A big trouble. I'm after a woman who now killed Thomson." Barbie said

". We're coming Barbie." Teresa said

Barbie blocked that woman's way and began to attack.

". Get out of my way you little police." She said

". Not until I arrest you." Barbie frowned

Then suddenly someone from behind hit her neck. Barbie collapsed on the floor unconscious. He was a man with a shirt and jeans with brown long ponytail hair.

Then the three girls found them there.

". Barbie! How dare you touch her?" Patrichia growled

". If it isn't the famous Patrichia." A man said from their behind

". Brain? Why you?" Patrichia asked

Suddenly a group of henchmen surrounded them.

A/N: So what do you think will happen? Don't be shy tell me in your reviews. Again thank you for your support the next chapter will be here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The three girls fought with them and they could finally defeat them but suddenly they saw the bad guys on boat got away.

". Oh no. The real bad guys got away." Teresa growled

Renee knelt near Barbie.

".Barbie can you hear me? Wake up." Renee said

Barbie woke up.

". Guys what happened?" Barbie asked

". When we arrived you were knocked out some henchmen tried to kill us but as always spy squad could handle them. But the real bad guy got away. Patrichia explained.

". Wait who was that man Patrichia? How did he know you?" Teresa asked

". Well Brian is American this is I wonder what he is doing here in England. He is a street rat a thief and a gambler. I knew him because he was the one who told me to steal those gems from Dunbar." Patrichia said

". Hold on. Do you know any of his friends by any chance?" Barbie asked

". Yeah. Why?" Patrichia asked

Barbie only smirked

". Wait. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Renee asked

". If we just find Brian he can lead us to the real bad guy." Barbie said

".Barbie you're a genius." Patrichia said

After the discussion police arrived to arrest the suspects.

Barbie and her friends told them everything.

". I believe that you are not good enough to continue this mission." Mr. Howard said.

". Miss Z it is totally my fault. If I were more careful this wouldn't have happened." Barbie said

".First: stop blaming yourself. Second we have a clue to follow so let's focus on what's important." Aunt Zoe said and grinned

".We got an important clue about Thomson." Renee said

".I realized Brian Dobson has a lot to do with this." Patrichia said

".One another thing I found a room that was full of dollars. I couldn't guess whether they were fake or not." Renee said

". What! Why didn't you tell us Renee?" Teresa frowned

"You asked good question. Over ten years ago the government of USA gave England's government a copy machine to make dollars. After five years the machine went missing .The police of England believed it was smuggled." said

".What's the difference between real dollar and the fake one?" Barbie asked

".Good question Barbie. Fifteen banks from sixteen banks don't understand that. A fake dollar really looks the real one. But there is something." Miss Z said and took out a lighter burned a fake dollar. It burned in red smoke.

".A real dollar burns in black smoke but the fake one burns in red smoke because of an Indian ink. Aunt Zoe said

".Okay when is our next mission." Teresa asked

".Next week. On Monday." Mr. Howard said

Barbie didn't seem to be okay with it.

".Oh no. Next week is Skipper's birthday. She is ganna freak out." Barbie thought

".Well time to get back it's getting late." Margret said

After that they got back.

".I'm sure Skipper, Stacy and Chelsea will get upset about this." Barbie whispered

".Barbie what did you say?" George asked

".I mean: those girls aren't here for mission they came here to have fun." Barbie groaned

".Honey it's our duty we can't ignore our responsibilities." Margret explained

".Yeah but…" Barbie tried to say

".No buts young lady we can enjoy our vacation after this." George said

".Okay let's sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Barbie said to end the discussion

Meanwhile there was a plot against Roberts.

".Sire according to our spies Robert polices is in game." James said

". I know them better than you James. Margret was my stepsister and George was my best friend. I spent more than ten years of my life with them. I know how to trick them." A mysterious man who was their boss said

A/N: hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I was so busy but I'll try to update soon. Anyway what do you think will happen? Please let me know in your reviews.


	6. A nightmare will come true

Chapter 7

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping very well. Well except for Barbie she was having a nightmare.

The dream

Barbie came back to hotel after her work. She opened the door but when she saw what had happened there she gasped in horror. Everywhere was a mess as if someone broke inside.

".Oh my gosh! What just happened?" Barbie thought

". Skipper, Stacy, Chelsea." Barbie called ".Where are you guys?"

Suddenly someone came out of dark.

".Well if it isn't little secret agent Barbie." A mysterious man in dark clothes said

".Who are you? What do you want? Where are my family and my friends?" Barbie growled

".All I want is payback Agent Barbie Robert." He said

".How do you know me? What do you want to do with me?" Barbie asked

".You're asking too many question but let me tell you I want to take your life." He replied

".You… you want to kill me?" Barbie gasped in horror

He aimed his gun at her.

".NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T." Barbie screamed in fear

It was too late. He pulled the trigger. The bullet was shot to her chest.

In reality

Barbie was screaming and breathing heavily.

".Barbie, Barbie. Wake up." Patrichia said and shacked Barbie to wake up.

She woke up suddenly. She seemed to be really scared.

". Whoa. Never saw you like this. Did you see a ghost in your dream?" Renee asked

". Was it too loud?" Barbie asked

". Sort of." Teresa said

". Sorry guys." Barbie said

". What was your nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" Patrichia asked

". All I can say that was worse than a ghost." Barbie said

". All right think about it just try and sleep." Teresa said to calm her down.

Barbie lay down on her bed.

". Who wants revenge on me like this? I've been a secret agent for just one year." Barbie thought

She fell asleep. But this time she didn't see any nightmare.

Barbie woke up in the morning. She saw her sister Skipper.

". Hi Skip. Good morning." Barbie said

". Hey Barbie. You're ganna take us shopping. Right?" Skipper asked

". Yeah. Sure." Barbie said unsure

". If we have time, we will." Margret interrupted

". Mom we have time we're on vacation." Chelsea said

". Sorry but for now we are busy." George said

After breakfast the team needed to talk about the case.

". Guys I have a feeling that Brian is working for someone." Barbie said

". You're right Brian doesn't do anything unless he gets something. And besides as I know he isn't smart enough to do all of this." Patrichia said

". So he must work for someone but for whom exactly? And how are we ganna figure that out?" Teresa asked

". I know someone who can help. He owns a French restaurant here. He was a friend of Brian." Patrichia replied

". And let me guess he is a criminal, right?" Renee asked

". Guess right." Patrichia said nervously

". I say let's pay him a visit." Barbie suggested

A/N: Hey guys. So about the nightmare there is a hint about the real villain. I won't tell you who he is because I don't want to spoil it. Please review what you think.


	7. investigation

Chapter 8

The spy squad went to the restaurant.

". The owner is Tom Johnson. Let me tell you he isn't really friendly." Patrichia said

Then they saw Tom was gambling.

". YOU! What do you want Patrichia?" Tom yelled angrily

". Mr. Johnson my friends and I are polices. We want to ask you some questions." Barbie said calmly

". About forgery and fake money?" Mr. Johnson questioned

". Yeah how do you know?" Teresa asked

". I think I have some fake cash." Mr. Johnson answered

". And what happened to Brian?" Patrichia asked

". He gambled with me and my friends two months ago and he lost" Tom said annoyed. ". We were so angry but the day after he paid us our money. He didn't have a well-paid job so I thought they could be fake cash. But I tried them and there was no problem."

". Do you have any of those cash by any chance?" Renee asked

He took out one cash out of his safe and gave it to Barbie.

Barbie burned it with a lighter and it had red smoke.

". I'm sorry to say this but he gave you fake money." Barbie said

". Do you have his address?'' Teresa asked

". I don't know his address but he works in a bank. I know where it is. Write it down. You'd better find him sooner than I do because I'm ganna kill him." Tom Johnson said

". Thank you for your help sir." Barbie said

The girls left the restaurant.

". So what's the plan?" Patrichia asked and looked a Barbie.

". I believe we must talk to Aunt Zoe first." Barbie replied

The spy squad headed back to their secret meeting place and explained Aunt Zoe everything.

". Good job girls I knew you could do this." Aunt Zoe said and smiled to them

When girls first joined the agency as secret agents no one ever thought one day they could handle a mission like this on their own but Aunt Zoe always had faint in them.

". Bye Aunt Z. See you tomorrow." Renee said

". Bye girls. Remember your trainings and make me proud." Aunt Zoe said

They smiled and got on their car and drove to the hotel.

". Guys I'm so happy we finally became the best secret agent team." Barbie said happily

". Yeah it was just like yesterday when you guys hung on the wall to have a little fresh air." Patrichia joked

Barbie glared at her.

They opened the door to their room but they saw three younger Barbie's sisters were glaring at them.

". Hi guys what's up?" Barbie asked them

". Where have you been Barbie? Why do you always keep on disappearing? Why aren't you here when we need you? Skipper frowned

". Guys I'll explain everything later I promise. I can't tell you everything now." Barbie tried to convince them

". You said this one year ago and still you didn't tell me the truth." Chelsea said

". See you're keeping a secret from us but you said that sisters tell each other everything." Stacy said

". Guys we'll talk later." Renee said to end the discussion

". About what? That Miss Barbra Millicent Robert cannot come to my birthday party?" Skipper said angrily

". What?" Barbie asked

". Mom and dad told us that you can't come to my birthday party tomorrow." Skipper explained

". Yeah you never care." Chelsea said

". Chels that's not true." Teresa said

". Then go on. Do your important business." Stacy said

". Guys I'm so sorry I promise after all of this we will celebrate your birthday." Barbie said

". That doesn't matter because my birthday is tomorrow. Remember? Skipper said

Barbie became so upset she didn't spend much time with her sisters. She was busy doing her duty as a secret agent.

A/N: Hi again. Be ready because a very big danger will threaten Barbie's family and Barbie might lose everything she ever had in life. What do you think will happen? Tell me in your reviews.


	8. When the disaster strikes

Chapter 9

The day after Skipper's argue with Barbie, everyone prepared themselves for their tasks.

Barbie and her team had to continue their investigation and find Brian. Robert polices had to search for a clue about one of Brian's friend who owned a company.

Barbie knew that something was wrong but she hid her fear. Spy squad had finally arrived to the bank.

The four girls went inside.

". We are polices. We want to know where Brian is." Patrichia said to a young receptionist

But he suddenly began to run.

". Hey. Run after him." Barbie frowned

The four spies ran after that boy. And he ran to the backyard.

". Polices are here." He yelled

Barbie and her friends had arrived but then an army of henchmen aimed their weapons at them.

". Uh oh. Now what?" Teresa asked

". Oh excuse me fellows I think they gave us wrong address they said there was an armed attack here." Patrichia said and laughed nervously

". Oh but I think you came the right address." A red haired girl said

". Marlo? You are behind all of this?" Barbie asked shocked

". The famous Marlo? As in the one who tried to smuggle gemstone dolphins? Renee asked

". So your little friend told you the story. And to answer your question Barbie your dear step uncle is behind this." Marlo smirked evilly ". Now get them." Marlo ordered those men

They nodded and grabbed their arms and tried to drag them away.

". No you can't do this." Barbie yelled

". Knock her out." Marlo ordered

Suddenly one man injected something to Barbie's arm.

". No! How dare you Marlo?" Patrichia yelled

Everything in front of Barbie's eyes went black and blurry and she passed out.

". Take them inside the van." Marlo said

They took them inside and tied them to the wall. And started to move out.

". Great what are we ganna do?" Teresa asked

After about half an hour Barbie woke up.

". What happened? Where are we?" Barbie asked

". Oh thank goodness you're awake. We are in big trouble." Renee said

". What happened?" Barbie asked

". That crazy Marlo works for the bad guy and she said your step uncle is the bad guy." Patrichia said

". Okay let's first get out of here." Barbie said

She quickly cut the ropes around her hands with a dragger.

". What! How did you do that?" Patrichia asked excitedly

". What can I say! I got skills." Barbie smirked

Then she released her friends. But after that the van stopped.

". Hey do you feel it?" Teresa asked

". Yeah the van had stopped." Barbie said

Then two men wanted to take those girls to their boss.

". Everyone hide." Renee said

Those men saw the girls weren't inside.

". Huh? Where the heck did they go?" One of them asked

Suddenly the four of them attacked them and knock them out.

The van was full of statues and one of them fell and broke during their attack. It was full of dollars.

". Wow your uncle supposed to be rich." Patrichia said

". These are fake you have to know that by now." Barbie said

". Guys we need to get out of here." Teresa reminded them

They all looked for a way out.

". This place is an old garage. And that's the way out." Renee said and pointed to a gate.

Four guards were watching.

The Renee went to distract them. She cleared her throat.

". Excuse me gentlemen I want to have a little fresh air. Can you please open the door?" Renee pleaded softly

". Yeah sure. You look so hot Miss." One of those guards said dreamy

". Oh thank you." Renee said softly

The guards opened their way out. After that Barbie, Teresa and Patrichia knocked the three of them out.

But suddenly the last one attacked Barbie but Renee knocked him out.

". Nice work Renee." Barbie said and they high fived.

". Thanks. Shall we?" Renee asked and pointed to their way out

Then they went outside but they didn't know where they were.

". Uh Barbie what was the name of the cruise ship we went last week?" Teresa asked

". Red dragon. Why?" Barbie said

Then Teresa pointed to a large building named red dragon.

". Let's go in." Renee suggested

". Whoa hold the phone. Thy put a trap for us at the bank I have a feeling that they did this to my mom and dad." Barbie said

". Besides we don't know where we are. You know we all left our phones back at the hotel." Patrichia said

They asked someone about the location after that they took subway to get back.

When they arrived they saw the whole place was a mess as if someone had broken in.

The birthday cake was ruined and all ribbons were cut and the dishes were broken and shards were everywhere in the room.

". Barbie I think someone kidnapped your sisters." Patrichia said

It was just like the nightmare she saw recently. She quickly called her parents but there was no response.

". Why do I have a feeling that the kidnapper has a lot to do with the case?" Barbie said

Then they went to their secret meeting place.

". Aunt Zoe I believe someone informed them about our mission." Barbie said

". I believe that, too. But now I have bad news for you." Aunt Zoe said with sorrow in her voice

". W-what news?" Barbie asked worriedly

". We just received the new that an important department of Mr. White company was exploded today afternoon with very strong bombs to murder Mr. White. He was very important in the case. But unfortunately your parents were with him. They realized this and they exploded the bomb. I'm sorry your parents are dead Barbie." Aunt Zoe said

Suddenly Barbie felt dizzy.

Did she just hear that right? She lost her parents. She'll never see them again!

A/N: I know this is sad but don't worry I have a surprise for you at the end. Please tell me what you think in your reviews.


	9. even the strong has to break sometimes

Chapter 10

". Barbie I'm so sorry." Aunt Zoe said to comfort her

". Oh my gosh." Barbie gasped in shock.

". Now what?" Renee asked

". We need to continue the mission." Mr. Howard said

". But the kidnapper said unless we stop this he will kill those innocent kids." Aunt Zoe said

". So you're ganna stop this important case to save three little brats. He will kill them anyway we can't stop this." Howard said

". We must save people. That's our job." Mr. Rockson said

". But this is an exception. We can't." Howard insisted

". Stop it. Stop it. Please." Barbie yelled and ran to the backyard.

". Barbie wait." Renee tried to say

". Ah what a weak secret agent she is." Howard said

". I'll go talk to her." Patrichia said

Barbie's pov

I sat on the stair. I just could not believe this. My family was torn apart I had nothing to lose but my sisters. How I was ganna just tell them our parents were dead.

It was my duty to finish this case as a secret agent. But what about the duty I had to my heart. I was fighting against my tears. I remembered the song my mom used to sing to me when I was a kid. I suddenly began to sing:

A million thoughts in my head.

Should I let my heart keep listening?

I can't decide. What's wrong? What's right?

Which way should I goo

If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling. Is this just a dream? Uh oh yeah

If only I could read the sighs in front of me I could find a way to who I'm meant to be. Uh oh if only. If only.

I felt pain and sorrow for once in my life I felt lonely.

I heard a sound of feet on the ground. I thought they might be my friends.

But when I turned around I saw someone else.

". Isla?" I called ". What are you doing here?"

". I followed you to here because I saw what happened to your sisters." She said

". I know. It's even worse than that. They killed my parents." I said sadly

". I'm so sorry." Isla said

". Worse than that my team counted on me I just can't break. I can't let them down. I wish someone could help me." I said

Suddenly I heard someone from behind said ". Did anyone asked for help that's why we're here."

I turned around and saw it was Patrichia who said that.

". Guys I'm so sorry I don't know what to do. You guys counted on me but I let you down." I said

The three of my friends sat near me.

". Barbie we know how you feel. You shouldn't pretend that you're fine. Even the strongest people have their weaknesses." Teresa said

". Yeah even the strong has to break sometimes Barbie. You always helped us when we were in our weakest moments. You never left us." Patrichia said

". And we're always here for you. Doesn't matter what happens we are always on your side." Renee said

". So it is okay to cry if you want." Patrichia said

I felt so comfortable with my friends. Warm tears were running from my eyes I couldn't stop myself from crying.

I put my head on Patrichia's shoulder and broke out crying.

After about twenty minutes I felt better.

". Do you feel better?" Teresa asked

". Thank you guys so much."

". So what do you want to do?" Renee asked

". I want my revenge on him." I said

". Wait. Are you serious?" Isla asked

". Of course. Whoever did this had destroyed my life. He killed my parents and kidnapped my sisters." I said rather angrily

". Marlo said he is your step uncle. Do you know him?" Patrichia asked

". Of course not. Neither my mom nor my dad never told me he has a step brother." I said confused

Meanwhile Marlo and a man named James were talking to that mysterious man who was their boss.

". Sire we captured all three Roberts girls." James said

". Excellent. Now nothing can stop us." Their boss laughed evilly

". Wait hold on. As I know Roberts have four daughters not three." Marlo snapped

". You mean there is another little girl besides those three little brats." He frowned

". No she is not actually a little girl. She is a blond lady in age of I think 20." Marlo said

". Another daughter! She can destroy all of our plans bring her to me alive." He yelled angrily.

A/N: Hi guys. Here I am with a new chapter the next one will be here soon. A big surprise will be revealed in next chapter. Can you guess what it is? Please tell me in your reviews.


	10. Captured

Chapter 11

That night Barbie and her friends were planning about single moment of their mission.

". Okay we need to wear expensive clothes so everyone will think we are rich and we can blend in better." Patrichia suggested

". Good idea. After we entered there you guys distract the others until I go check things out." Barbie said

". Why do you always do the fun parts?" Renee asked

". If things went out of control, I want you to call me again after ten minutes. If I answered you, you will come for help. But if I couldn't answer you must they could capture me. In that case do not show up. Instead you should track me with the tracker in my bracelet and GLISS." Barbie said

". Barbie he can kill you. Like your parents." Patrichia said worriedly

". I don't care. Either I will capture him or he will kill me. But you have to capture him and take care of my sisters." Barbie said

They all nodded because they couldn't argue with her she was so focused on making his step uncle pay.

". Anyway if things went wrong I'll run to museum near red dragon." Barbie informed them

". We can do this, guys." Teresa said

The girls went to that building. A lot of people were celebrating and having alcohol.

Barbie's POV

The place looked cool. But I suddenly remembered about my work.

". Guys I'll go check things out upstairs. I'll see you when I found a clue." I said

So about the last part I lied. I wasn't sure even if I could see my friends ever again.

". Please be careful and good luck." Patrichia said worriedly

I could see fear in her eyes. She was so worried that I won't make it alive.

". It's okay Patrichia everything will be just fine. I'll be careful." I said and took her hand.

". Good luck." Renee said

". Thank you. Bye." I said

It really felt my last good bye. I had a strange feeling that I would join my parents.

I dismissed the thought. I had to focus on my mission. I walked the stairs up. Then I saw a room.

". What the heck! Are they making fake money?" I thought

Suddenly I heard something that snapped me out of my thoughts.

". That's her. She is the other Robert girl." A familiar voice said

I turned around and saw Marlo talking to very familiar man. I knew him I was sure I saw him somewhere. I just couldn't who he was and where I saw him.

I really was in hot water I had no time for this. I ran I heard that man called out my name angrily. So I really knew him.

". Spy squad I'm in trouble. I'll call you after 10 minutes.

I found the window in front of the museum I quickly did a triple Arabian flip and leapt inside the museum.

". Phew. That was close." I said

But suddenly I was surrounded by a lot of henchmen who were wearing all black

". Great! Now what to do?" I thought

Then I noticed a sword was hanging on the wall. I knew how to fight with a sword so I used my gymnastic skills and with one leap I had the sword.

There was a huge sword battle between me and a bunch of lame men who couldn't fight. Then after five minutes I defeated most of them and knocked them out the rest of them had escaped.

". Next time come prepared." I said happily

But suddenly someone twisted my right arm from behind made me to drop my sword. I attempted to break free but I failed.

I fell to my knees. I once again tried to escape.

". It's game over. Give up Barbie." A very familiar voice said

". Who are you? Why did you kill my parents? What did you do to my sisters?" I yelled rather angrily

Then his men grabbed my arms.

". I never could imagine that you little secret agent are my step sister's daughter." He smirked evilly

". H-How do you know me? Who are you? I asked with fear in my voice

". Oh really? You don't know me?" He laughed evilly

Then he suddenly took off his mask and sunglasses

". Oh no. Not him anyone but him." I thought

A/N: Hey guys. So who do you think he is? Let me know in your reviews.


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 12

Patrichia's POV

It's been 13 minutes since Barbie informed us she was in trouble I was too worried about her I never told her I love her just like a sister I was really worried I will never can do it.

". Guys I'm so worried I can't wait any longer." I said impatiently

". Patrichia relax! Remember what Barbie told us this is the only way we can apprehend the suspect." Renee reminded me

". But what if he hurts her! Or maybe even kills her." I growled

". That's why we need to track them before it's too late." Teresa said

We all ran outside and got on in our vehicle where Miss Z and Lazzlo were trying to get a signal from GLISS.

Barbie's POV

The suspect took off his mask and sunglasses. When I saw his face I was shocked. I was unable to speak. But I spoke up at the end.

". D-Dunbar?!" I asked with fear in my voice.

". That's my name." He smirked evilly

". Why? Why my family? Your fight is with me with no one else!" I snapped

" I know it was unnecessary but it's too much fun." He said

". You're a jerk. You will not get away with this." I yelled

He didn't respond at firs but his glared at me and walked toward me.

". Uh oh. I think I made him too angry." I thought with myself

He suddenly grabbed me by neck and he tightened his hands. He was smothering me.

". How does it feel? So now you are about to learn a new important lesson. Watch your mouth or it will be the last you ever speak Barbra Millicent Robert." He frowned

Then he released my neck. I fell down on my knees and coughed. Then I saw someone familiar.

". Sire. Polices are here we must get rid of last Robert trouble." He said annoyed

My eyes were widened.

". Mr. Howard! How could you do this!?" I yelled

". Oh Miss Robert. What a pleasure to see you! About your parents informed Dunbar they were with Mr. White." Howard hissed

". You betrayed your best friends. You betrayed me. You betrayed your people." I yelled but then Dunbar injected something to my arm and I suddenly felt dizzy.

". Sweet dreams." Dunbar hissed.

Everything suddenly went black and I was unconscious.

A/N: Surprise! So what do you think will happen? What will Dunbar do to Barbie and her sisters? Please let me know in your reviews.


	12. Tortuer

Chapter 13

Barbie's POV

I was unconscious for a long time. I felt someone was shaking my body.

". Barbie? Can you hear me? Please wake up." A familiar voice said

I opened my eyes. I saw my three sisters by my side. I knew something bad happened I just couldn't recall.

". Where are we?" I asked to get some information.

". Basically we are prisoned in the middle of nowhere thanks to Marlo and her new colleague." Stacy said

". Marlo calls him Dunbar I think?" Skipper said

Suddenly I could remember everything

". Guys I believe it's time to tell you something about that man and our argument back at hotel." I said

". They are connected. Aren't they?" Chelsea asked

I nodded.

". What is it all about?" Skipper asked

". Do you know anything about EMP weapon?" I started

". You mean the weapon that a CIA secret agent tried to reassemble?" Skipper asked

". Actually it wasn't a CIA secret agent he was from another agency I3 the man who captured us Dunbar I mean." I said

". Wait how do you know all of this? Unless…." Stacy tried to say

". You are the secret agent who stopped him." Skipper said excitedly

". Yeah it was me." I said in a sad tone

". That was your secret! Why didn't you tell us before?" Chelsea asked

". Anyway are mom and dad agents or something?" Stacy asked

". They were secret polices." I said sadly

". Where are they now?" Skipper worried

I couldn't take it anymore I broke out crying.

". Dunbar killed them." I cried

All of them were shocked.

". A-Are you sure?" Skipper asked

I nodded.

". What does he do with us?" Chelsea asked

". I don't know but I can be sure about one thing." I said in a slow tone

". About what?" Stacy worried

". Like all the bad guys he wants to complete his revenge on me…I think he wants to murder me. And maybe the only way to save you is my death." I said calmly

". No you shouldn't let him." Skipper gasped

". I have to. If I don't he will kill you and I can't afford lose the only family I have I can't last one second without you. So I'll do it because it's best for you and it's what's best for me." I said

Then we were all quiet until suddenly the door opened and two men grabbed my arms and drug me away they closed my eyes with piece of cloth.

Then they tied me to a chair and opened my eyes. I saw myself in a dark room then someone turned on the flash light.

The light seriously bothered my eyes.

". So I really want to throw a party but too bad I couldn't get all of your dear friends." Dunbar hissed

". So?" I asked calmly

". Tell me where they are." He frowned

". In your dreams. I have nothing to say to you." I yelled

". Oh yeah? Then it's time you learn your second lesson but it will be too painful for you." He smirked evilly

I glanced at him fearfully.

". Hey James will you teach her lesson?" He laughed

". Have fun my dear niece." Dunbar said

Then I saw a man who walked toward me with a thick rope in his hand.

". Wait is that….." I thought

Suddenly he flogged me on my legs. I gasped in pain.

". You still don't to talk so it will become more painful." Dunbar hissed then he asked James to make it more painful.

Then he flogged me on my back and my neck. I screamed in pain while Dunbar laughed at my suffering. I really wished I had died with my parents.

A/N: So what else is on the way? Will Barbie survive from this threat or she will die like her parents? Please leave me reviews I can also use your ideas to complete the story.


	13. Poisoned

Chapter 14

Barbie's POV

I didn't expect Dunbar to be this serious. I had been tortured for hours. All of my body was under a really bad pain and James was still lashing me.

". Stop this please." I screamed

". Enough of this!" Dunbar yelled furiously

Then he took the whip from James.

". Uh great! He is going to torture me himself." I thought with myself

". You will either talk or you'll wish you were never born." He yelled

". Go to hell I have nothing to say to you."

". Oh yeah? What about this?" He said with an evil smirk

Then I saw a shocker in his hand.

I gasped in horror.

". No, no. Please don't." I screamed

But he ignored me and shocked me with it.

I still didn't say anything. He became more furious.

Suddenly the door opened some men brought my sisters inside.

". I discovered you cannot live without these three little brats. So let's see how long you can watch this and keep your little secret." Dunbar said

Then he slapped Chelsea. She began to cry.

". NO. YOU'RE A MOMSTER." I yelled

Then he aimed his gun at Chelsea and wanted to kill her.

". I beg you stop. Fine you win." I said

". Where are they?" He asked

". All I know is that the last time I saw them I told them if anything went wrong they continue the mission." I admitted

". I said where they are?" He said

". They must be in our hidden meeting place. Why don't you ask Howard?" I frowned

". They changed their meeting place. You are lying to me." He yelled

". NO. I'm not lying. If they changed the place I don't know." I said

". You'd better not. Or your little precious sisters will die." He said

". Take them to their room." He ordered his men

They took us and locked us in that room.

We were all hopeless and quiet. I knew Dunbar would kill me whenever he can.

Then the door opened and Dunbar came in.

". What the heck do you want?" I yelled

". At first I wanted to kill those kids but now I think I won't gain anything by killing them. In fact I let them live but in one condition." He said

". What is it?" I asked coldly

". I want your death." He sneered

". Why didn't you kill me then?" I asked

After some seconds some men grabbed my arms and one of them was about to pour some liquid to my mouth.

". No let her drink that poison herself." He ordered them

". Poison? You want me to die by drinking that poison?" I asked

". Exactly. Remember to drink all of it or your sisters will die." He said and laughed

I picked up the bowl and began to drink.

". NO." Skipper screamed

Then I put the bowl down. Suddenly I felt I could not breath I was trying to get the oxygen to my lungs. Then my heart was beating painfully. This was the worst torture. I was dying in front of my sisters.

". Oh my god. Help me." I whispered then everything slowed down and everything became black.

A/N: Is Barbie dead? Will she get help and survive or she will die? What do you think


	14. Barbie's rescue operation

Chapter 16

Patrichia's POV

Thanks to Lazzlo we could finally track Barbie. After a few hours we made a plan to save Barbie and her sisters and arrest the bad guys. We finally had arrived to the place. It was a big building. I was still worried about Barbie.

". What if we are too late?" I thought

Mr. Rockson and other polices were in their position. The building was surrounded by polices and other agents and all of the escape routes were closed.

I suddenly felt something was wrong. The suspect realized we were there. But how?

The suspect threw something at us. It looked like one of those sparkle bombs. Before anyone could realize anything the bomb hit the ground and created thick smoke and all of us began to cough.

". Smoke bomb." Miss Z said

When things were a bit clearer I could see a man was trying to get away with his men and Marlo. That man was so familiar I had to know. Suddenly I saw his face accidently.

". Dunbar?" I asked and ran after him then Miss Z ran behind me I was so shocked to see two familiar polices aimed their weapons at Dunbar.

They were Robert polices.

". They are alive!" I said in excitement

I could see Aunt Zoe's happy smile

". Going somewhere brother?" Margret Robert asked

". Margret! How are alive?" Dunbar yelled

". We pretended to be dead. Yeah. To capture you." George said

". Wait! Is that your step brother Margret?" Miss Z asked

". It's a long story." Margret said

". Where are our daughters?" George frowned

". I killed one of them." He smirked

". What have you done to Barbie?" Miss Z yelled at him

". I said that. I killed her." He replied

I quickly ran to the building. My last hope had died in my heart. I suddenly heard a sound of crying. I ran to the room.

I screamed. I saw Barbie lying dead on the ground and her sisters were crying. Tears rushed from my eyes. I ran to her and held her body in my arms I put my head on her chest and began to cry. But suddenly I heard some weak heartbeats. Hope returned to my heart.

She was still alive I had to save her. I quickly gave her heart massage.

". Barbie please hold on." I said

Then Margret, George and Miss Z rushed to the room.

". Mom, dad we thought we lost you." Chelsea said and hugged her parents so hard.

". I wish Barbie can see her parents alive." I thought

Then Miss Z noticed there was a bowl on the ground. She smelled it carefully.

". Damn. Dunbar forced Barbie into drinking this poison. But I have the antidote with me." Miss Z said

We all stared at her.

". What?! Barbie always said emergency situations are more than often." Miss Z said then she took out a syringe out of a small bag. We didn't have time to ask her why she brought that.

She quickly injected the antidote. After some heart massage I suddenly heard she was breathing again but she was still unconscious.

". We need to take her to hospital fast." Margret said

". I know a hospital which is under supervision of the agency." Miss Z said

Then she called emergency.

". You'll be fine Barbie just try and resist." I whispered in her ear

The emergency arrived and took Barbie to hospital.

But something got my attention. I saw a broken handcuff hanging on a bar.

". Guys look over hear." I shouted

". Damn. He had escaped." Miss Z frowned

". Where do you think he went?" George asked

". I know one thing he will be back for his revenge." Miss Z said

". Now we need to go to hospital first. We'll take care of this matter later." Margret said

A/N: Surprise! Barbie's parents are alive! But will Barbie survive this? What do you think will happen? Please let me know in your reviews I really like to read your ideas about the story.


	15. Fighting for life

Chapter 16

Everyone headed to the hospital. They were all worried. No one said anything until Dr. Jacobson came out of room. They rushed to him.

". Doctor how is she?" Margret asked worriedly

Doctor took of his glasses.

". I have good and bad news." Doctor said

". Tell us the good news first." George said

". The good news is we could take the poison out of her system and injected the antidote." Doctor said

". And the bad news?" Miss Z asked

". The poison had affected her brain and her health. If she doesn't wake up in five days she will never wake up." Doctor sighed

". Is there any possibility she wakes up in five days?" Patrichia asked

". I'm afraid I can't guarantee anything." He said

They checked on Barbie everyday but she got worse. At the fourth day when day checked on her they saw the nurses were rushing to Barbie's room.

". What's wrong?" Margret asked worriedly

". I don't know." George worried

Then doctor rushed out.

". Robert I got bad news." Doctor Jacobson said

". What happened to her?" George said

". As I told you the poison affected her health. Her body became too weak to fight against illnesses and unfortunately she got scarlet fever. She may not make it alive." Doctor said

". We got one more day. Is there any hope?" Patrichia said worriedly

". It's too little." Doctor sighed

Barbie just got worse that day.

The day after everyone headed to the hospital worriedly. They saw doctor was talking to a nurse.

". No we can't tell them about this. They are already feeling bad I can't tell them." The nurse said

". But we need to tell them the truth. At least they have their last chance to bid their last farewell to their daughter before she passes away." Doctor Jacobson said

". What!? What happened to my daughter?" Margret cried

". She won't make it. I'm sorry she just can stay alive for some hours." Doctor said

All of them went to Barbie's room.

Barbie was so sick she was out of breath. And her face was completely pale.

". Barbie. What happened to you? Please forgive me if I hadn't stolen those gems you wouldn't have suffered like this." Patrichia said sadly her eyes were filled with tears.

Everyone was upset to see the strong girl who captured Dunbar once and saved the world was about to die.

But Barbie was having a dream that it could change her fate.

The dream

Barbie saw herself in the mountain. She was lost in snowstorm. She was hurt and injured. She fell down she couldn't walk anymore. Then she saw light.

There was a cave. Barbie gathered all of her might and went inside. She saw a flying light.

". What is this?" Barbie asked

". In fact I'm a fairy." The light said

". As I remember I supposed to be dead. Why am I here?" Barbie asked

". You are here because you had given a chance to decide about your fate. I mean you can decide to live in that world or not." Someone said from behind

Barbie turned around to see who said that. She gasped. It wasn't anybody it was her reflection on the wall talking to her.

". You mean I can return?" Barbie asked

". Barbie stop fighting to get back." Her reflection said

". Why?" Barbie asked

". Because you are already hurt even if you get back nothing will change you'll still have to deal with Dunbar. Wasn't that enough? All of those tortures he put on you. He killed your parents kidnapped your sisters and tortured you. He forced you to drink poison. And what did your sisters do to thank you? They blamed you for your job." Her reflection said

". I guess you're right." Barbie sighed

". Because I am right I'm a part of you." Her reflection replied

Barbie was about to give up but suddenly she heard something.

". Barbie, please don't leave us. Please then I can tell you my story about dreamtopia. Remember how it is everything is sweat made of candy and chocolate."

Barbie recognized the sound.

". Chelsea." Barbie whispered under her breath then she turned around and stared at her reflection.

". No. I'm not leaving the people I love. It's hard but I was born to fight against difficult situations." Barbie replied

". That's the way out and good luck. You listened to your heart. Nice choice." The fairy said

Barbie walked out of cave.

In reality

". Barbie, please don't leave us." Chelsea said and began to cry.

Five minutes had passed

". Look." Teresa whispered and pointed to Barbie who was tapping her fingers on bed

". So hot." Barbie whispered

". Barbie, open your eyes." Patrichia shouted in excitement

Barbie opened her eyes for the first time in five days.

A/N: Great! Barbie could survive. What will happen next? Please leave me reviews and tell me if you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be coming soon.


	16. Together again

Chapter 16

Barbie's POV

It was really hot when I was awake or I had fever or something. Anyway I heard Patrichia told me to open my eyes. I was shocked to see my parents.

". Am I dead?" I sighed

". Nope. You're alive and everyone's fine." Mom said as I saw tears in her eyes

Wait was she crying?

". Someone call the doctor." Dad said

". Doctor? Where am I exactly?" I frowned

". In the hospital." Aunt Zoe said

Then suddenly the doctor came in.

".This is unbelievable. It's a miracle." The doctor said

". Excuse me? What is unbelievable?" I asked

". We thought we lost you." Chelsea said

". Are you kidding me? I never stop fighting." I said cheerfully

Anyway I stayed in hospital for two weeks. I was ready to get back to my normal life.

Because of everything happened we decided to stay in England for two more weeks. While mom and I were walking a little we talked a little about the events

". Mom I'm really sorry you had to arrest your brother." I said a little upset

". We couldn't catch him. He escaped." Mom said

I just gasped in fear.

". Besides he tried to kill my daughter. I'll never forgive him." Mom said angrily

We arrived at the hotel I decided to surprise Skipper with a great birthday party to make it up for her.

I talked with Ken and he agreed this was a good plan.

Well my friends took Skipper, Stacy and Chelsea outside until we set up a good surprise.

". Seriously why do you want to celebrate her birthday now? Her birthday was one month ago." Ken asked

". I have no problem with that. I just want to apologize to her for ignoring her like that. I realized my mistake when I was close to death." I said sadly

". Oh come on it's never late." Teresa said

". Okay let's get back to work I want this to be great." I said with a smile

We worked on the place and gifts for hours.

We were all ready then the door opened. We all turned off the light.

". Hello? Is anybody here?" Skipper asked

We all turned on the light.

". Happy birthday Skipp. But it's a late birthday party." I said

". Whoa you surprised me!" Skipper screamed in excitement and ran and hugged me.

At last we could celebrate being together. But knowing Dunbar is still out really worried me.

After all of this adventure with my family we went back to Malibu and I began my trainings.

Meanwhile

Back at England an angry man was plotting to find a way to get his revenge.

". Barbra Millicent Robert I will be back for my revenge on you. And that day I'll finish of you once and for all." Dunbar said and laughed evilly.

You didn't think this would be the end of story, did you?!

The end or is it?

A/N: No .This is not the end of story. Dunbar will be back for his revenge and some secrets from her past will be revealed. Can Barbie handle the new upcoming threat? Thank you all for your support next story will be coming soon.


End file.
